Callient / "Callie"
" ''Katanas are kind of useless against a person with a pair of giant mech gauntlets ready to knock your socks off.'' "' '—Callient Callient or "Callie" ''(カリー Karī ) is the third of many main players who control Protagonists in her 'story' of schoolrp, technically classifying as a Villain Protagonist with her character, "Geo". She is a very outgoing person, but tends to get into a lot of trouble and close warns. She is friends with most of the staff, such as Roxen and Lofken, but some others seemingly dislike her for her sometimes distasteful actions and futuristic ideas. Callient is the creator and manager of the fictional company Moon Tech and manages it entirely in the universe of SchoolRP, hiring employees in character. She is known for creating the EXE-Visor and the EXE-Arms, albeit the rumors say she's powergaming. Her ideas are liked by the community nonetheless, but the Moon Tech company she's made is still surrounded in questions. Characters 'Callie Saga / "Geo"' Callient's character "Geo" is believed to be a scientist of sorts, creating futuristic tech just within the limits of SchoolRP's time era, and not going past it. They are also said to be involved in The Yakuza, but haven't been arrested due to lack of evidence. '''Backstory' Callie was believed to be a simply gifted child, her IQ higher than most children and her ability to understand and learn concepts ahead of others. However, she was not raised with a father due to him being out to war, so she gained distasteful habits like not doing her homework if it "got too hard" or refusing to go to sleep at normal times, often staying up and playing on games. As she grew up, she would obviously know the material, but refuse to work, resulting in.. hapazard grades, and indifferent teachers. However, she excelled in robotics and technology, using almost all of her free time on playing video games and making small projects. At this point, her family had moved to Japan due to job complications, and her father (Jacob Saga) returned home from war. He wasn't absuive, but he did retain PTSD (Post-traumatic Stress Disorder) from the war and had frequent nightmares about his time at the battlefield. He would wake up in sweats early in the morning and go for jogs, and Callie would run with him at times (now age 11). After moving in to their new house, Callie knew her new movement to Karakura highschool would be tough, but she eventually fit in with the loners. However, one day a pair of students came up to her and mugged her, guised in doctor's masks, on the fifth day of school. This is when she realized it would be a lot harder to fit in then she thought. Tropes *'Author Avatar': Callie is often used in her owner's other works, even becoming an alias for her name. *'Cool Mask': A black, angular mechanical visor, complete with vaguely defined heads-up display! *'Establishing Character Moment' : Callie getting mugged at school shows the danger of the school itself, along with her endurance and terrible luck. *'Unskilled, but Strong' : Callie going on jogs with her father made her in the habit of exercizing her thighs and lower legs, making legs her one strong attribute. However, her general shut-in nature prevents her from training to make her kicks and attacks more professional. *'Affably Evil': She's fairly polite, and rather playful in a strange way. *'Wrench Wench' : Callie is a creator and designer of new technology, and by design she's made many laptops, augmented devices, and headsets, along with vehicles. *'Mega Corp.: '''A dark-haired scientist and owner of Moon Tech, supplier of many things electronic. Based in Karakura. Trivia * Callient is the only current owner of the items made by Moon Tech. * She is also the only one to have "Boris' Santa Hat", a rare item created from a 2016 Santa Hat, which is so rare that only 3 people have it, which includes Callient. * She created the '''Hunting Knife' model for the Black Market. * She was a part of the highly dangerous but now disbanded gang, the "Sumiyoshikai-Byorokudan", owned by MlXS. * She was staff for half a day before being demoted for flying away from cops Sources: https://tvtropes.org